


Marisol

by marie_claire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, High School, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_claire/pseuds/marie_claire
Summary: A closeted high school lesbian gets dragged into a group of friends who help her accept herself. However, with this friend group comes a consequence Tatum didn't know about...





	Marisol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know this is short but more will be coming soon. I will try to post every week. Comments and suggestions always welcome:)

Tatum reached out to kiss her beautiful pink lips when, suddenly, she turned into her boyfriend, Finn. He reached out to cradle her head and leaned in to kiss her. Full of disappointment, Tatum leaned in, wishing Finn would turn back into the girl she was about to kiss. Then, her alarm clock rang, _well, looks like that girl is lost in my dreams forever_ , Tatum thought.

She got dressed for school in her usual black jeans, hoodie with an oversized shirt on top, and her black vans. Tatum put her hair up in a bun, put in her black cross earrings, and clipped her chain necklaces in place.

Every day she felt like she was living in a lie, like she wasn’t being true to herself. Whenever Tatum had a dream about kissing a girl, it always jolted her back to reality and made her remember how nobody knew who she really was. Tatum knew she liked girls; she was just too scared to tell anyone. So, she did everything a lesbian would do except admit that she liked girls. Tatum didn’t really know why she even had a boyfriend and how he hadn’t realized that she didn’t truly love him. He asked her out and she didn’t want to say no because she thought if she did, people would know she was a lesbian, so Tatum said yes and now she and Finn were dating.

Tatum grabbed her laptop and her books, shoved them into her backpack, and went downstairs to grab breakfast. Her dad was already downstairs along with her little brother Kalen. Tatum went to the fridge to grab some milk and strawberry cream cheese and then to the pantry to grab a blueberry bagel and finally she grabbed a knife and a glass. She sat down at the kitchen table and spread her cream cheese over her bagel and sipped her milk. Her parents didn’t always buy blueberry bagels, so whenever they did, Tatum made sure to enjoy them for she knew she would not have them for another 4 months.

Tatum’s older sister, Sophia came downstairs followed closely by her older brother Beckett. Sophia and Beckett were twins and seniors at Lakeside, the public high school where Tatum, Sophia and Beckett went to school. Kalen was a 5th grader at Aging Oak, the one of the public middle schools in the Campbell School District.

Tatum finished eating her bagel and then went back upstairs to wash her face and brush her teeth.

“Tatum! Time to leave!”, yelled Sophia.

“Ok I’m coming just give me a sec I have to grab my phone”, Tatum yelled back.

“Hurry we don’t have all day!”

Tatum ran into her room to unplug her phone from the charger and sprinted back downstairs. She grabbed her backpack and ran into the garage where Beckett’s car was already running. She climbed into the car and put her headphones in. Tatum opened up Spotify to her favorite playlist: Indie Pop, and pressed shuffle. “Rest Easy, I’ll See You Again” by Cuco played, and she looked outside at the all too familiar landscape of identical suburban houses. This song always made her feel a bit sad and combined with her lesbian dream, it got her thinking about coming out to some of her friends and her family. She was sad they didn’t know an important part of her life and often weighed the pros and cons. Most of the time, she came to the unfortunate conclusion that no one would accept her, so she continued on her shuttered journey of life, sad no one would truly know her, but slowly accepting it.

20 minutes later, Tatum, Beckett and Sophia arrived at school. Tatum took out her headphones and gave herself a couple seconds to readjust and to put a smile on her face. _Time for another day of pretending_ Tatum thought as she stepped out of the car and walked into school.


End file.
